five_world_warfandomcom-20200216-history
Setsudo
Introduction Setsudo (nicknamed Set by his comrades) is a member of the Watcher Race and is a member of Chitsujo's elite team, the Seven Saint Warriors. He is known as Setsudo the Temperance. Background Much of Setsudo past is unknown, but at some point, he was handpicked by Chitsujo the Being Of Order, to be assigned as a member of his elite team, the Seven Saint Warriors. Just shortly after Konton declared war and the summit invasion, Chitsujo assigned Setsudo to rescue the Supernova Eustass Kid, from one of the Four Emperors, Kaido. After defeating Ginrummy, Sheepshead and Jack the Drought, Setsudo presented himself to Kaido and asked the pirate for Eustass Kid, not taken back by Kaido anger, and after telling Kaido was not worthy to know of Chitsujo existence Kaido attacked him. However Setsudo manages to stop Kaido club swing with a single hand, than inflects him with his Deflect Art 'injuring the great pirate, before teleporting Eustass Kid back to his master. Later after informing Chitsujo of the events with Kaido, Chitsujo then called forth Eustass Kid, and demanded the Supernova to show respect towards Chitsujo, after the pirate went one a rant about his defeat and capture, but when Kid was informed of Konton actions, the pirate decided to join the Alliance. Later, Chitsujo assigned Setsudo and the other Seven Saint Warriors, between his the border of his kingdom and Konton's to keep the Coalition in check, especially Konton's own elite team, the Nine Dark Circles. 'Appearance Setsudo is of average height with pitch black hair that covered one of his dark-green eyes. He wears the standard blue robe of the Seven Saint Warriors with streaks of gold. Personality Befitting his designation, Setsudo prefers to see people have some restraint, as he was annoyed with the lack of temperance from the Beast Pirates, as such he prefers to handle matters peacefully, despite being aware how non-negotiable Kaido is. Also Setsudo has shown to be serious man, who is very loyal to Chitsujo, and is willing to follow his orders to rescue Eustass Kid and his crew from Kaido. As such he holds him in high regard, as he told Kaido he was not worthy of knowing his existence and when he demanded Eustass Kid to show him respect, when he was being rude towards him. Relationships 'Five World War: Fairy Tail Campaign' Powers and Abilities As a member of the Seven Saint Warriors, an elite team handpicked by Chitsujo himself, Setsudo is without a doubt one of the strongest characters in the entire series. According to Chitsujo, the Seven Saint Warriors are powerful enough to keep Konton's elites, the Nine Dark Circles, in check. Setsudo was strong enough to not only defeat elite members of the Beasts Pirates, Ginrummy, Sheepshead and Jack the Drought, the last of them having a bounty of a billion, but he was also strong enough to injure Kaido with ease. Chitsujo himself admitted that Setsudo was the best man to deal with the Beasts Pirates when going to rescue Eustass Kid. Immense Reiki Power: As a member of the Seven Saint Warriors, Setsudo holds an immense amount of Reiki energy, being able to match up to those at the levels of Soul Reaper Captains, Saint Wizards, Kages and Emperors. Which was proven as he was able to injured one of the four Emperors Kaido without much difficulty. As such he can be able to match with the Nine Dark Circles, who are an equal threat level to the Acts of Chaos. Teleportation: Setsudo is able to teleport himself and others if he needs to away, even from different worlds, such as when he rescued Eustass Kid from Kaido. Art Deflect: Befitting his title as "The Temperance" Setsudo possesses an Art that forces people to practice "self-restraint" when fighting him. With this Art, Setsudo has the ability to not only deflect any attack he touches, but also apparently send damage back into the attacker. This was apparently the ability that allowed Setsudo to defeat Jack, Sheepshead and Ginrummy and then later injure Kaido. Physical Abilities As one of Chitsujo elites, Setsudo is a very powerful warrior, while he has yet to be shown in a full out fight, has has shown to posses an incredible amount of strength, despite his average build. * Immense Strength: Despite his average build, he posses an immense amount of strength, as he was able to carry the bodies of two elite members of the Beast Pirates, Ginrummy and Sheepshead on his shoulders with ease. Another great feat, he was even able to stop a swing from Kaido's club with one hand with ease, before injuring the great pirate with his Art. * Enhanced Speed: 'Setsudo has shown to have increbile speed, as show after injuring Kaido, he instantly appeared before Kid, without Kaido even noticing. 'Trivia Category:Alliance Category:Seven Saint Warriors Category:Male Category:Watcher's Race Category:Immense Power Category:SSS-Class Fighters Category:Menou